Turn Up the Volume
Turn Up the Volume is the thirty-fourth episode of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. Synopsis Damon competes against a cadet named Baxter for the position of head mechanic on Terra Venture. Meanwhile, Trakeena sends the Decibat monster to Terra Venture. Baxter steals Damon's device, which he created to compete for the head mechanic position and uses it to try to stop the monster. Because the device wasn't finished, Damon and the other Galaxy Rangers must rescue Baxter. Plot Karone searches for Damon and finds him making some mechanical repairs, she guides him to the job board of the colony where she shows on the mural a vacancy for the position of head mechanic. To fill the position the candidate must create a device that brings benefits to Terra Venture. Karone tries to convince Damon to apply, but he is reluctant to be qualified for the post and is already satisfied with his current job, though he soon changes his mind after much insistence from Karone and after being underestimated by Baxter, a cadet convinced that he intends to run for the same post and depreciates Damon as a competitor. Trakeena sends Decibat, her newest monster, to destroy Terra Venture. Decibat is able to emit powerful sound waves in the speakers on his shoulders. Baxter witnesses the arrival of Decibat and his first sonic attack in the colony, soon after the Power Rangers arrive at the place where they confront the Stingwingers and the monster. None of the rangers can withstand the power of the monster's sound waves, except Damon, who despite suffering from high volume can resist and use his Trans Blaster to damage one of Decibat's speakers after successive shots at him. The damage causes Decibat to temporarily flee the battle. Later in the colony, Baxter hears when Damon comments with Karone who is working on building an Ultrasonic Transmitter, a very efficient device to block Decibat's sound frequencies by saving the colony and securing Damon's victory as the new chief mechanic. So during the night Damon starts building the project but ends up falling asleep before completing it, Baxter seizes the opportunity to steal Damon's invention by taking pictures of the project while he sleeps. The next day Damon heads to the venue to offer his still incomplete project ensuring he can complete it with his mechanical knowledge, but he arrives too late, Commander Stanton has named Baxter the new chief mechanic. Damon and Karone are surprised when they find out that Baxter got the job using Damon's stolen project, that causes Karone to protest briefly but she is interrupted by Damon before he can reveal the whole truth to the commander. Damon congratulates Baxter ignoring the existence of the robbery and leaves the scene. Sometime later, Damon tries to warn Baxter about the unfinished project and the dangers that may occur as a result of this, but Baxter repels the warning believing that Damon is just jealous of his newly won post, refusing to believe him. In Scorpion Stinger , Kegler repairs the damage suffered by Decibat in battle and considerably magnifies the volume of his sound. Then Decibat returns to Terra Venture and begins to inflict damage on the colony with its new sound power, destroying building glass and made towers rumble. The shocks are felt in Commander Stanton's cabin that quickly orders Baxter to take the new device to where the monster is and activate it, Baxter answers promptly. The Power Rangers except Damon appear to combat Decibat, but are soon subjugated by their more powerful sound waves, being unable to activate the Lights of Orion without Damon. Damon in turn tries to get to the place where Baxter is to stop him from activating the incomplete Transmitter. Baxter activates the Ultrasonic Transmitter and can partially block the Decibat frequencies and their strong sound waves, temporarily weakening the monster. However, the additional overhead resulting from meeting the frequencies ends up causing a dangerous reaction on the device, fortunately Damon arrives in time to save Baxter from the resulting explosion. Commander Stanton demands explanations from Baxter about the incident, but Damon intervened cordially in favor of Baxter not revealing the truth. Damon then instructs Baxter how to finalize the repair of the device at the same time as Decibat restarts his attack on the colony. Damon supports Baxter who takes control of the device and sends a new supersonic wave that finally destroys Decibat's speakers. Damon then joins the other rangers by activating the Lights of Orion and finally defeating Decibat with the Lights of Orion Power-Up Mode. Cast *Danny Slavin as Leo Corbett (Galaxy Red Ranger) (voice) *Reggie Rolle as Damon Henderson (Galaxy Green Ranger) *Archie Kao as Kai Chen (Galaxy Blue Ranger) (voice) *Cerina Vincent as Maya (Galaxy Yellow Ranger) (voice) *Melody Perkins as Karone (Galaxy Pink Ranger) *Wendee Lee as Alpha 6 (voice only) *Amy Miller as Trakeena *Richard Cansino as Villamax (voice) *David Lodge as Kegler (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Deviot (voice) *Tom Whyte as Commander Stanton *Benny Grant as Baxter *Kim Strauss as Decibat (voice) *Valerie Vernon as Kendrix Morgan (credits only) Errors *In the final scene, when Baxter told Damon that he deserved the job, the woman whose view was blocked by him was clearly not Karone, as evident by her hair and eye color. Notes *Russell Lawrence (Mike) does not appear in this episode. *Only Damon and Karone appear unmorphed. *This is the only standalone episode with Karone as the Pink Ranger. *The mecha fight from the ''Gingaman ''episode this is based on goes unused. *Though this is the only appearance of Baxter it's possible he along with the rest of Terra Venture escaped to Mirinoi during Trakeena's final attack. See Also (Decibat costume) Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Episode